Do or Die
by Sapphyre7
Summary: In a world where Voldemort succeeded, Harry Potter is in hiding and new discoveries have been made. To create a supergroup of people like him, Voldemort has started a raffle to marry off the pureblood eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. To Muggleborns...Join Draco Malfoy as he goes on an adventure of self discovery, understanding and forbidden romance. M for possible lemons
1. Twisted

**Been playing with this idea for a while, thought I'd try it out! Reviews/PMs welcome. **

**I don't own anything! Here we go…**

_In a world where Voldemort succeeded, Harry Potter is in hiding and new discoveries have been made. To create a supergroup of people like him, Voldemort has started a raffle to marry off the pureblood eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. It would obviously be a waste to have them breed with regular muggles though; the chance of a magic child wouldn't be as high as that of two magical parents. The closest thing is a pureblood and a mudblood. It also keeps the mudbloods in line to stop them rebelling against the new laws. _

"I can't believe we fought a war for this Narcissa. I really can't." Lucius grumbled, affixing his tie. "Draco isn't happy about it. I am not happy about it!"

"There is nothing that can be done. Draco just needs to do his duty and deliver at least one child to the Dark Lord and then he can move on with his life." Narcissa muttered as she smoothed down her dress.

"I think it's a stupid idea." Draco moaned from the corner of the room and his mother shot him a look.

"Do not let the Dark Lord hear you talking like that! I would rather you lay with a mudblood for the rest of your life than have you killed before me!" Narcissa said in a raised tone. Draco just shook his head, it was fine for them, they didn't have to partake in these stupid arranged marriages and they never would have too. Lucius checked his pocket watch, before sighing.

"It's time to go; the Dark Lord is expecting us." Narcissa nodded, before apparating, but Lucius knew to grab Draco before apparating, half expecting him to run off. They arrived outside the large doors at Hogwarts, which were now engraved with large entwined snakes. Everyone seemed to be turning up at the same time in their best dress robes and dresses. It was a farce.

Entering the great hall, there were house elves running everywhere on menial tasks and every footstep rang out against the hall. Voldemort was stood at the top of the hall, the triwizard cup next to him, which he was using to raffle off mudbloods to purebloods. Draco had seen other people raffled off like this and knew the protocol. All the purebloods that were present were to line up; their parents would wait along the side of the hallway. The twiwizard cup would spit out the name of a present pureblood, that pureblood would step forward. The triwizard cup would then spit out the mudblood they would be matched with, and the mudblood would be summoned. When the ceremony was over, the pureblood would take the mudblood home with them, clean them up and teach them to be obedient. The final part of the ceremony would be to attend a ball shortly afterwards and it is then the unbreakable oaths would be made.

"Welcome." Voldemort smiled, his hands outstretched as the purebloods were lined up in front of him. "Should we begin our little party?" He waved his hand over the cup and Draco's heart fell into his stomach, he was nervous and scared.

"To start us off…Mr Marcus Flint." Voldemort smiled, ushering Flint to step forward. Draco could tell by looking at him that Flint wasn't too bothered about having to marry a mudblood, as long as he was getting a girl he'd be fine. "Penelope Clearwater!" Voldemort announced, and a pair of house elves rushed off. "What a pretty name for such a foul being." Voldemort smiled, disintegrating the paper with his fingertips. The elves apparated next to Voldemort, a thin girl held up between them. She looked like she'd been starved, she was wearing similar to the house-elves and her blonde hair was dirty. She was thrust at Flint, who happily led her over to one side where his parents stood. "Nice to see someone so accepting of their duty!"

"Next! We have…Mr Gregory Goyle." Goyle stepped forward, his face was as white as a sheet, and he clearly was uncomfortable. "Rebecca Lovington!" Another girl was dragged forth by the house-elves, she looked in her late 20s – it seemed Voldemort was taking mudbloods from everywhere in the wizarding world not just from the war to create his "master race". Goyle and the girl walked over to the side with equally pale faces.

"Daphne Greengrass." She nervously walked towards Voldemort; the room was so quiet that you could hear her dress skating across the floor. "Justin Finch-Fletchley!" The elves brought out the boy, and he didn't even look recognisable to Draco anymore. His face was gaunt and he looked completely broken. Daphne had to practically carry him over to her parents. Voldemort looked like he was well and truly enjoying himself.

"Ernie Macmillan!" He was the only non-Slytherin pureblood here, who knows what had happened to the Weasleys and Longbottom. He stumbled forth, looking completely terrified in the Dark Lord's presence. Voldemort practically laughed in his face. "Nina Miller!" A look of relief washed over Ernie's face as he recognised the name of his fellow Ravenclaw. She was brought forth and the tears were pouring down her face. Ernie played it off, dragging her towards his parents. Clever guy – he probably knew Voldemort would have taken Nina away from him if he had any idea that they were in a relationship whilst at school.

"Millicent Bulstrode." She strode forward aggressively, in her bulky dress. Voldemort looked highly amused. "Derek Creevey!" Voldemort burst out laughing when the tiny boy was given to the gigantic girl, it just looked so wrong. He kept up the laughter that echoed around the hall until she'd reached her parents before composing himself.

"Theodore Nott." Voldemort called and the boy walked forward, determined. "Rosa Turner." Draco recognised the name but not the face when she was brought forth, he probably would have if she hadn't been starved to the point her cheeks were hollow. Theodore complied with the rules, taking her towards his parents. She nearly collapsed on the way, but he held her firm.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco felt his eyes roll as Pansy stormed forth, her eyes full of hell. She was probably just about as disgusted as Draco was with this process, but stupid enough to make it obvious. She stood pouting in front of Voldemort, but it didn't look like Voldemort cared. "Donaghan Tremlett!" Pansy looked like she was going to faint. She probably didn't know that one of the Weird Sisters had been held for being a mudblood but she looked well and truly ecstatic to have a 'rockstar' for a husband – regardless his blood purity. He was brought forth and the skinny look seemed to suit him. Pansy almost pounced on him and Draco saw that all too familiar look of 'kill me' written all over his face.

"Draco Malfoy. The last of our purebloods today." Voldemort smiled directly at Lucius smugly, as Draco stepped forward. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "Hermione Granger." Draco's heart stopped. He was kidding right? Draco was sure his Aunt Bellatrix had killed her. A pack of six elves brought her forward. She was screaming her head off, and struggling against them, her curly hair swinging wildly around her head. Draco couldn't believe it. Granger had gone mad. Voldemort quickly dealt with the situation, stunning her, before throwing her at Draco. Thankfully he caught her.

"I'm bored now. Go home. Domesticate. Report back for the Oath Ceremony. That's all." Voldemort muttered, waving his hand in dismissal. No one needed to be told twice. The air was filled with loud _pops _as everyone apparated.

**Songs I listened to for this piece:  
>Lux Aeterna – Clint Mansell<br>Torture – Les Friction  
>Over My Head – The Fray<br>Night of the Hunter – Thirty Seconds to Mars. **


	2. Broken

**I'm really into this idea at the moment, I'm glad I finally decided to work with it. Enjoy and feel free to PM/Review! **

_**I don't own anything. **_**On with the story… **

I'd been in this same place for a while now. My hair was matted, the floor was filthy and I'd forgotten what daylight looked like. The cages were tiny and enchanted. If you tried to break them apart, the bars would burn your hands – I had the scars to prove it. When we'd first been put in here when Voldemort rose, there were a lot more of us and everyone was a lot louder. Now it seemed like everyone had suffered the dementor's kiss, the only sounds were that of the house elves scampering back and forth. I sat in the same curled up position, in the corner as I always did, hunching my body together to keep warm. They only gave us rags to wear here, why bother going to get clothes for an animal?

I could hear a ceremony going on above, the echo of Voldemort's voice smashing off the bare walls. Suddenly, the room was filled with the shuffling of prisoners pushing themselves as far back into their cages as possible. Regardless, I watched as one by one they were taken out until only half of the cages were filled – out with the old, in with the new. Then the moment I had dreaded, the house-elves were opening my cage. I knew oh too well what went on in the Great Hall and I wasn't going without a fight. I thrashed and screamed and managed to make it halfway down the hallway, before another 4 house-elves dived on top of me, taking the wind out of me completely. Together, all six of the elves dragging me into the hall and that's when I saw who I was being sent too. The foul little cockroach himself – I could have been sick in my mouth. I thrashed against the house elves again, trying to get loose, but it was no use and I could see Voldemort quickly tiring of me. Good, let him tire of me. Let him kill me. It'd be better than this. Darkness took over me, and I hoped I'd been granted my wish.

When I awoke, I tried to brush my hair from my face but I couldn't move my hands from where they were. Straining to look, I couldn't see anything physically holding my wrists to the railings of the bed, but it didn't mean something magical wasn't. I didn't even bother struggling, look how far that got me. I felt sick to my stomach just lying there, unable to move, my purpose in life completely taken over by someone else. The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy scooted in, holding what looked like a bowl of soup. She flicked her wand at a chair near the bed, before sitting in it, the tray on her lap. She flicked her wand a second time, and the spoon scooped up some soup before hovering just beside my mouth.

"Eat." She said firmly, and I could see the disgust in her eyes. I shook my head. I'd rather die. She scowled and her face reminded me of Draco's, putting me off even more. She didn't get angry right away, instead just making the spoon bounce off my mouth – it was so irritating I did nearly swallow it, but she lost her cool before then. The tray was slammed onto the dresser as she took to her feet, pacing the small room.

"Do not be insolent with me, girl. It is my home you are living in here! You should be privileged to be out of that cage at all and in the home of people who are willing to waste time and effort on feeding you. I will not have you throwing our effort in our faces!" She spat, standing near the small window. I laughed; I had no value of my life left and no reason to fear this woman.

"I would be living in my own home, if I had the choice. I would be feeding myself, if I had the choice. I would not be throwing it in your face, if I had ANY choice." I spat back at the elitist crap she was spouting. She scoffed, moving to the bottom of the bed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the railings.

"You would not be living in my house, if we had any choice in the matter. You would not be marrying my son, if we had any choice in the matter. So do not lecture me about choice girl, if I could grant you your freedom I would do it for the sake of my son." Narcissa growled, and I found it difficult to sympathise – at least her son wasn't chained to a bed in a stranger's house. Narcissa moved around the side of the bed, closer to my head. "I am not sorry for doing this." She stated and I didn't have time to question her before her wand was pointed at me and my body was hers to control. She grabbed the soup bowl again, and this time my body put up no fight against the spoon. I tried to fight it, but I didn't have the energy or the will. When the soup bowl was empty, she took the spell off me, grabbed the bowl and left without another word.

I sunk back into the bed, my stomach feeling completely swollen – a full stomach being completely foreign to me. I felt completely exhausted as I sunk back into the bed, nothing else to do.

Narcissa stormed into the living room, throwing the soup bowl into the hands of a nearby house-elf. Draco and Lucius were sat in the living room, drinking whiskey from two golden tumblers. Lucius looked at Narcissa as she entered as if to say 'well?'

"She ate. Eventually." She muttered, standing behind Draco, her hand resting on his shoulder. Draco shrugged it off, pulling himself to his feet.

"I can't do this." Draco shook his head before storming out of the room and making his way up to his bedroom. He glanced in disgust at the room where she was, just next door to his, fighting temptation to punch the door. He sighed, hung his head and went to his own, completely defeated.

**Sorry for the lack of Draco, I just thought I'd take a little time to expand how Hermione felt about the situation (: **

**Songs that inspired:  
>Do or Die – Thirty Seconds to Mars<br>World Behind My Wall – Tokio Hotel **


	3. Change

**Okay, next chapter – here we go! **

_**I don't own anything. **_**On with the story…**

Lucius had awoken Draco early the next morning, so that they could have a chat. Narcissa was pottering about the kitchen, giving the house-elves their orders for the day. Lucius glanced over the paper; it was the same thing every day these days, talk of Voldemort's successes, talk of the ceremonies. Draco came wandering into the kitchen, wearing a white vest and some grey jogging pants which clung to his hips. He sat himself down at the table, ready to be lectured. Lucius placed the paper down, looking over at his son. He noticed the bags under his eyes; it was obvious Draco hadn't slept very well last night. Lucius had found it difficult himself, seeing as the girl had started screaming in her sleep at various points in the night until the house-elves had administered a sleeping drought.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucius questioned.

"What do you think?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his father, and his father nodded, understanding.

"I don't mean to push you or make you feel like we're trying to put you out of your comfort zone, but your mother and I think it's best if you were to spend the day in the room with the girl." Draco was flabbergasted – was his father serious?

"Is this a joke?"

"It is not. We need to think ahead, the Oath ceremony is upon us, and that doesn't give you very long to domesticate her." Lucius said and Draco sighed.

"I have no choice in this do I?" Lucius shook his head. "Fine, I'll go sit in the room with her if it makes everyone happy." He stormed up the stairs, fully expecting Hermione to be passed out from the sleeping drought that he'd heard the elves forcing down her throat last night. Grabbing an armchair from the hallway, he carried it into the room. As he placed the chair down, he heard a grunt behind him and turned.

I'd watched him back into the room, and scoffed slightly when he bent over to place the chair down. He turned to face me, and I couldn't tell what the look on his face was – confusion, disgust, hurt? He sat himself down in the armchair, just glaring at me. Thankfully the elves had moved my hands down to my sides; I still wasn't able to move though.

"Why are you even here?" I asked eventually, shocking Draco.

"This is my home. Why are you even here?"

"Good question, why don't you just let me go?" I said, exasperated.

"And face the wrath of the Dark Lord on me and my family? I can't do that, regardless how much I might want too."

"So I'm just to stay here, tied to a bed for the rest of my life?" I asked. Typical elitist only concerned about their own welfare.

"Once you learn to behave and to stay put, then you can be released from the bed. It's for everyone's safety that you're tied to it. I'll let you free for a little bit if you like." Draco said, seeing no harm in it. I nodded; it would be nice to stretch my legs. He ushered a house elf, who released me from the bed yet I just lay there, still weak. He looked at me confused before I moved my legs slowly to the side of the bed, reaching for the floor with my toes. I shuddered slightly as the tip of my toes glided across the cold floor. Holding firmly onto the rails of the bed, I pulled myself to my feet. I kept a firm grip on the rails, scared I'd fall otherwise. I looked at Draco, and he was looking at me, pitifully. I didn't want to be pitied. Taking my hand from the rail, I tried to stand on my own. It didn't work. I fell like a sack of potatoes.

Draco watched her stumble out of the bed like a wounded animal, moving over to the rails, her chest heaving as she breathed. She saw the look he was giving her, and let go of the rail and seconds later hit the floor. His immediate reaction was to help her, and before he could think of anything else – he was at the floor, pulling her back to her feet and over to the bed.

I came properly to my senses as Draco held me on the bed, I would have struggled but I didn't feel threatened, oddly enough. Could Stockholm syndrome occur this early? Maybe it was because I hadn't had human interaction in so long, a reassuring hand on my back was extremely comforting.

"Would I be able to have a shower?" I asked, catching sight of myself in the mirror – I wanted to look more human. Draco looked as though he'd realised who he was holding, and pulled back.

"Um, I'll ask. I'll have to tie you back to the bed while I'm gone." He muttered, calling the house elf, which did the honours. "I'll be back in a moment."

Why was he being so nice to her? There was just something that he couldn't shake. Maybe it was because for once someone actually depended on him to care for them. Maybe it was because she understood what it was like to be in this situation – maybe even had it worse than he did.

I lay on the bed, waiting and hoping that I could get something as simple as a shower. A few minutes later, Draco came into the room, a bowl in his hands.

"Mother says that the house-elves will help you shower, if you eat this without issue." He moved over to the bed, sitting in the armchair. "She also said I have to feed you it." He muttered, picking up the spoon and moving it towards me. I wasn't going to protest, I needed that shower and the food was starting to make me feel more like myself rather than a shell. I took the food from the spoon, trying not to look at Draco as I did. As he was moving the sixth spoonful towards me, he spilt a bit of it on my chin.

"Sorry." I muttered, feeling like an absolute idiot. He shook his head.

"It's my fault; here I'll get it for you." He mumbled, wiping my face with a napkin. I couldn't place my finger on it, but Draco had changed since we had been in school. Yes, the war had changed us all but I thought the elitists would be in their elements. Draco just seemed as empty and sad as I was, and I genuinely could relate to him. He had changed.


	4. Adapt

**Hermione**

Once my stomach was full, Draco did as he had promised and went to ask his mother if I could finally shower. He came back a few moments later with two female house elves in tow. As soon as the house elves started to untie me from the bed, Draco gracefully bowed out of the room. I could hear the shower running in the en-suite and I'd be a bare-faced liar if I said that it didn't excite me a little. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a shower, what with the horcrux hunt before the war and the capture after it. The house elves helped me into the shower before standing with their backs to me. I stepped warily under the hot water and couldn't control the noises that escaped my lips when I felt it cascade down onto me. I just stood there watching the black water turning slowly back to clear. The mattes in my hair finally being untangled by the heat. My joints were loosening up and for once in a long time I felt like my legs weren't going to give out on me. The house elves were ready and waiting with a hot towel and a pair of pyjamas. Actual clothes.

I didn't mind being stuck to the bed as much now that I wasn't in such a revolting state. It gave me a chance to think. Where was Ron and what had happened to Harry? I'd heard rumours. Rumours that they were dead, rumours that they had escaped, rumours that they had fled to some far off country. It made me wonder though, if they had escaped, why hadn't they taken me with them? Why hadn't they tried to break me out? And now here I was in Draco Malfoy's house expected to bear his children in the not so distant future. Where was Ron? If he was alive, why wasn't he thinking about me? Surely he would be thinking about me now with the press coverage of the ceremonies. If he still loved me, he'd be thinking of me.

**Draco **

Lucius was sat in the living room, his feet propped up on the coffee table, and his eyes fixed on the fireplace in front of him. Narcissa was pacing behind the sofa, her hair scrapped back from her face. Draco entered the room after he had been out for a run, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, his parents spun to face him.

"We're waiting." Lucius muttered as though bored. Narcissa continued to pace.

"Ok. For?" Draco asked, sitting himself down on a dining room chair.

"A message." Narcissa mumbled, barely louder than a whisper.

"Is there a reason you're being so vague?" Just as the words had left his mouth, the fireplace started to crackle and burn. A face appeared in amongst the flames, a very familiar face indeed,

"Cisssssy!" The face called out and Narcissa rushed over to the sofa, sitting herself next to Lucius.

"Oh Bella, what is it? What's the message?" Narcissa pressed, her face illuminated by the flames.

"Voldemort is making some visits tomorrow to a couple of houses in partiiiicular." Draco couldn't stand that singsong voice she insisted on using. "Yours is one of them,"

"Why? What's the purpose of this visit?" Lucius chimed in, suddenly taking an interest.

"More Potter-probing. Obviously the mudblood you are harbouring was one of his little friends."

"Thanks for the heads up Bella."

"No problem Cissy, say hello to the little mudblood for me. I'm sure she'll remember me."

Draco felt chills down his spine thinking back to what had happened. Hermione sprawled out on the floor as Aunt Bellatrix crouched on top of her, carving letters into her arm. Branding her for what she was. Draco had tried to avoid looking at what was going on at the time, but he couldn't get the screams out of his head. He never could get the screams out of his head. No wonder Hermione hated being in this house when all she could associate it with was torture.

"Draco." Draco looked up to find his mother standing above him, looking at him curiously. "I've said your name 3 times now."

"Sorry mother, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine. She needs to be fed again if we're going to get her back to her health." Narcissa said, wandering into the kitchen. Draco got to his feet and followed her. The house elves were preparing something or other at the stove and Narcissa was watching over them.

**Hermione**

I could smell something cooking below me that dragged me away from my thoughts. My stomach rumbled, waiting. I tried to clutch my stomach together in some vain attempt to muffle the sounds that were coming from it. It just made it worse. The door swung open and Draco walked in, plate in hand. I didn't care what it was, it smelt divine. Draco placed the plate down on the counter before heading back outside to get the armchair. I followed him with my eyes, but I could tell that he was avoiding looking at me. Maybe the pity was wearing off now that I looked a little more like myself.

**Draco **

Draco couldn't look at her. The engraving in her arm was the first thing which caught his eye when he had entered the room and it was hard to think of anything else.

"Do you need help to eat or can you do it yourself?" He managed to say, looking at the food rather than Hermione herself. She started to raise herself in the bed slightly and she looked a lot better than she had.

"I can do it myself, if you can release my arms." Draco called for a house-elf to provide the honours. As soon as she was free, she shrugged herself up the bed until her back was resting against the headboard. Draco grabbed the food, laying it down on the tray upon her lap, he could hear her stomach rumbling. She didn't scoff the food or eat particularly hastily. She took her time to look at the food, play around with the fork before eating a bite. She took her time and she kept her eyes firmly on the food in front of her. He had no problem watching her eat, until he caught sight of the 'mudblood' carving again. His stomach churned forcing him to his feet and he found himself standing next to the window.

**Hermione**

"I'm done." I muttered, looking up to see Draco stood next to the window, staring out at whatever had taken his eye. He responded to my voice, spinning on his heel and collecting my plate from in front of me. I hadn't eaten everything.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he held the bowl. I nodded which seemed to be enough for him. "My mother will be in shortly, she has something she wishes to discuss."

My heart sank. Draco was bearable but his mother was a completely different kettle of fish. I knew we would be at loggerheads as soon as she had stepped foot in the door. Taking advantage of having my arms free for a little while, I rearranged myself and the pillows into a much more comfortable position. A house-elf scurried in a few moments later, casting that familiar spell that made my arms stick to the linen below me. That could only really mean one thing. True to form, she arrived moments later. Her hair was pulled back and she didn't look as intimidating, As soon as she turned to face me, I instantly regretted thinking that she was not intimidating. Her eyes were balls of fire, the edges of her face as sharp as a knife and she was looking at me with that same contempt from a few days past. I tried my hardest to keep my up my resolve, but I felt like a quivering child inside.

**Authors note – I took the advice of a reviewer who thought that this story needed more distinctive breaks between Hermione and Draco's parts. I hope this story reads better now! As always, thanks for reading. **


	5. Grow

**I have to start off with an apology. I have been neglecting this story for quite some time which I'm not proud of, because I really enjoyed this idea. Anyway, here's hoping for more updates and I hope you all enjoy it! **

The one thing I was not expecting was the contempt in her eyes to dissolve. She looked tired. She stood the same way, with her hands resting on the bars of the bed. This time it seemed to be for support, rather than to appear intimidating. She didn't speak for some time, I'd almost started to relax into the bed.

"This is not easy." She said, instantly grabbing my attention. I didn't respond, I didn't know how to respond. "I need to ask you a favour." She managed to say, through gritted teeth. I nodded. My willingness to listen to her seemed to win me some favour. She exhaled, before sitting herself at the base of the bed, although she was careful not to sit too close to my legs. "The Dark Lord is coming here tomorrow. I believe he has some questions about Potter that he wishes to ask you. I have a feeling that you have told the Dark Lord everything that you know, am I correct in that assumption?" I nodded, my voice still frozen inside my throat. "I think we can work this to both of our advantages. In return for your obedience and cooperation through this difficult time, Lucius and I are willing to extend our protection to you and defend your story of events to the Dark Lord. You are going to be part of the – of the family after all." Narcissa said the last part hesitantly and it made me shudder in response. _I didn't want to be part of the family. I wanted to go and find my own family. _But I could work this to my advantage.

"I agree, but on one condition." I said and her lip lightly curled.

"Go on."

"I don't want to be tied to the bed anymore." I gulped, the worst she could do was say 'no'.

"That is do-able. But it comes with conditions of its own. It comes with a certain trust. How can I trust that you won't escape? How can I trust that you won't try to hurt someone? Will you give me your word?"

"I will."

"And if you break that word, you will be punished and being tied to a bed will pale in comparison. If you are to be free to move around this house, then you must be able to come downstairs when you are called and behave yourself. You are still a guest in this house after all." I nodded.

"That's fair." Once I had spoken and agreed to her terms, she moved from the bed. Her wand was directed at my hands and I was finally released, never having to worry about being tied down again. She was on her way out of the door when she turned to me.

"We will have to find you something suitable to wear tomorrow if the Dark Lord is gracing us with his presence. You have to appear domesticated after all."

When she had left, I could finally release the pod of air that had been congregating in my chest. I lifted myself from the bed, and moved over towards the window. The trees outside swayed in the breeze, the clouds moving by at a snail's pace. Although I wasn't completely free, I was freer than I had been and it almost brought a tear to my eye.

**Draco **

"We've made progress." My mother announced as she joined my father and I in the lounge.

"Do tell." My father mumbled, not raising his glance from the book he was reading. "Did she accept our offer?" My attention was peaked.

"What offer? What are you talking about?" I queried. My father finally shut his book.

"Well, we have made a deal with the girl." My father started.

"Hermione, Lucius. You have to start and try calling her by her name if this is too work." What in Merlin's name was going on? "We have allowed her freedom inside this house, so long as she abides by our rules and the rules the Dark Lord has laid out. She is aware that if she breaks those rules, there will be punishment and she has given me her word. Don't pull your face like that Draco, we had to do something. The Dark Lord is coming here tomorrow, we couldn't still have her still tied to a bed. It doesn't say much for us."

"So you've made a deal with her? To get her to act domesticated. Do you not think it's dangerous to let her wander around the house, she could do anything?" I protested. I didn't really want her walking around the house, not by herself anyway. She hated me, she could change at any moment. I wasn't ready for this yet.

"The deal is already struck Draco. She does not have a wand. We have it. If you are so worried about it, maybe you should go and connect with her. She is to be your wife after all." Lucius muttered, his attention refocussed on the book once more. I was outraged. They had quickly changed their attitudes!

"So suddenly you both are alright with this?"

"We are not alright with it. We just have to accept it. The Dark Lord has accelerated our hand and if we do not act soon, he will. The stage is set before us Draco, we just need to perform our roles. Take these up to Hermione for me, will you?" Narcissa waved her wand and a fresh pair of pyjamas landed in a neatly folded pile in front of me. I scowled but behaved how I was told, making my way up the stairs to the guest room.

**Hermione **

I was still lodged in the window sill when Draco entered the room, a look of surprise clearly etched on his face. He walked over to the bed, placing the bundle he had in his hands down.

"You move quickly." He mumbled, leaning against the wall nearest the bed with his arms crossed. I raised my eyebrows, pulling myself further into the window. "My mother told me all about your deal but she didn't tell me that she had let you go right now, I thought she would have at least left it until the morning." I shrugged, looking back out of the window. The sky was darkening, the odd bird flying back towards its nest. "What are you even looking at?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as he appeared right behind me, craning a look to see what I was seeing.

"The world." I mused. Draco scoffed before stepping back from the windowsill, suddenly realising that his front had been pressed against my back.

"The way you talk, it's as though you've been kept in a box all of your life." I shot him a glance. It had been close enough. "Sorry, I didn't think." I finally removed myself from the safety of the window, the pyjamas on the bed catching my eye. I scooped them up, stepping into the en-suite and quickly changing. It was then I realised just how much weight I had lost. The pyjama bottoms hung from my hips, the t-shirt baggy. If I'd had my wand, I probably could have made some alterations. But that was a completely different matter.

**Draco **

She was in the toilet for quite some time, but I really didn't want to go and check on her just in case she wasn't decent. She emerged a few minutes later, looking uncomfortable. I could see why. Hermione had never been of a large build. She had always been slender. But the way she looked now, the only thing I could describe it as was sickly. Even though we were never close friends, it pained me to see her this way. It wasn't right.


End file.
